As a company or an enterprise grows in size, the management of access to enterprise resources becomes increasing difficult. As one example, employees of an enterprise may wish to utilize their own personal devices to access such enterprise resources. In an enterprise with only a few employees, registration of such personal devices to access enterprise resources is readily handled. For example, an IT administer or even the personal device user can manually register such personal devices to access the enterprise resources.
However, when an enterprise includes thousands of employees, such manual registration is no longer a feasible solution. Moreover, management of the enterprise resources often requires registered devices to be located within the corporate firewall. As a result, employees of the enterprise are unable to access enterprise resources from personal devices located outside of the corporate firewall.